A Living Memory
by farfromginger
Summary: Lilias Snape's parents are murdered, and at her father's request she is placed in the care of her uncle, Severus. Having not been a part of her life and issues with her father, Lilias and Severus do not see eye to eye. Soon they realize they are more alike then they thought and may even be closer than they realize.


**Note: I really like the idea I have for this story and I have the first couple of chapters all planned out I just need to type them up, but I'm not so sure I really want to continue. I really do want to keep writing this one but for now I'm posting this for feedback to really decide. If the responses I get are pretty good I'll most likely revise this chapter a bit and repost it later on. I will post the first 3 chapter until I make a final decision to keep it going or not. I'll do a chapter a week. Thanks :). **

**And by the way, this is not the first story I've ever written. It is the first on this account. I stopped using my previous one because of reasons.**

* * *

Lilias Snape took one last look at her parents' grave before turning away, not bothering to replace the now wilted roses that were placed there only a few days ago. Her dark eyes were raw and red from tears and burned in the hot summer night air as she stood on the curb and held out her wand, jumping back as the Night Bus stopped in front of her.

"Spinners End," she said calmly as she paid her fair and lugged her trunk onto the bus. She took a seat at the back and rested her head against the cool glass and watched as the graveyard was quickly taken away from view only to be replaced replaced by the gloomy dark house she would now call home.

She exited the bus, and quickly wiped the remaining tears from her face, taking a long deep breath before knocking on the door. The sound of someone fumbling around and several objects hitting the floor came from inside, followed by a loud, "Wormtail!" before the door slowly creaked open, held by a silver hand.

"Hello Wormtail," She said coldly as she entered the poorly lit foyer, leaving her trunk on the doorstep.

Wormtail let out a small gasp as the held the door open and threw himself against the wall to get out of her way as she passed. She held one hand up to her mouth, tracing her rose colored lips with her finger as she slowly inspected her surroundings.

"How welcoming," she sighed as she slid her finger across the top of the small table before wiping the large amount of dust off on her shirt.

Heavy footsteps emerged from the study as Severus Snape walked straight to Lilias; the look of distain on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as my parents both died, I have now been placed in your care. Why my father would list you as my legal guardian I don't know, but he did. I guess he really did care for you, _uncle._" That word burned her throat as she spoke it. For nearly her entire life she denied the existence of her uncle, and so did her parents. In fact, he was never spoken of until one year he showed up for her birthday, and that was when everyone noticed that she was so similar to him. After that he tried to be a part of her life giving the excuse of him being her godfather. Her parents continued to resent him to some degree, and as a child, her feelings mimicked that of her parents'. Eventually he stopped coming around, after a large spectacle put on by her father, and she had not seen him for years until now.

Severus did not move, only keeping his gaze locked with hers.

"Master?" squeaked Wormtail.

"Take her things up to the guest room and then get her some left overs from dinner. She can eat in her room where she will remain for the rest of the night," Severus shot a look at Wormtail who then quickly began hauling the trunk up the stairs. Severus looked back hat her and then left without another word, slamming the door behind him.

She followed Wormtail up the stairs and into the room. Oddly, the room felt somewhat welcoming, but all she wanted to do was curl up under the thick covers and cry until she would fall asleep.

"I'll go get your dinner…" he said shyly, "It's roast… with peas and-"

"I don't want it," she mumbled, "and you can tell him that."

"Yes ma'm…" then he left.

Lilias quickly locked the door behind him then climbed into the large bed, not bothering to change her clothes or remove her shoes. She cried. She thought of her parents and the last few moments she had with them, how this was now her home, and how that man was supposed to take care of her. She knew he would bring her to Hogwarts soon and she would have to adjust to an even newer life. She did not want this. With the pillow soaked she finally fell asleep, only to woken in the morning by him standing at the foot of her bed.

"Get up. We have things to do."


End file.
